defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Hadrianus
Publius Aelius Traianus Hadrianus (24 januari 76 – 10 juli 138) was keizer van Rome van 117 tot 138 en de derde van de adoptiefkeizers. De keizer gold als een erudiete persoonlijkheid, vertrouwd met de filosofische stromingen van zijn tijd en dweepte met de toenmalige Griekse cultuur. Hij droeg de bijnaam de kleine Griek. Het Pantheon in Rome, dat hij liet herbouwen, Villa Adriana in Tivoli en de muur van Hadrianus in Engeland zijn voorbeelden van de grote werken die onder zijn leiding zijn uitgevoerd. Ook hervormde hij de rechtspraak, stelde een ambtenarenapparaat in en stichtte diverse steden. Antieke bronnen voor zijn biografie zijn de Historia Augusta en Cassius Dio's Geschiedenis van Rome. Jonge jaren Hadrianus werd in 76 geboren als zoon van de senator en ex-praetor Hadrianus Afer. Waarschijnlijk werd hij in Rome geboren, of anders in Italica, de Romeinse kolonie in Zuid-Spanje waar zijn familie vandaan kwam. Door de vroegtijdige dood van zijn vader werd Hadrianus reeds op 10-jarige leeftijd opgenomen in het kinderloze gezin van zijn achteroom, de latere keizer Trajanus. Hadrianus was een kleinzoon van de zuster van Trajanus' vader. Een officiële adoptie heeft echter nooit plaats gevonden. Trajanus zorgde voor zijn opleiding in Rome. Hadrianus waardeerde de Griekse cultuur zozeer dat hij de bijnaam ''Graeculus (Griekje) kreeg. Hadrianus maakte carrière in het Romeinse leger, en vocht als stafofficier tegen de Daciërs en Westgoten in Oost-Europa, en daarna tegen de Parthen in Klein-Azië. Toen keizer Nerva overleed, haastte Hadrianus zich vanuit Germanië naar Rome om dit Trajanus, de beoogde opvolger, persoonlijk mee te delen. Pompeia Plotina, de vrouw van Trajanus, was bijzonder op Hadrianus gesteld. Spoedig nadat Trajanus keizer was geworden, arrangeerde zij Hadrianus' politieke huwelijk met (Vibia) Sabina, een achternicht van Trajanus, in het jaar 100, hetgeen de kansen voor een eventuele opvolging sterk verhoogde. Hadrianus vergezelde keizer Trajanus in de Dacische Oorlogen. Vervolgens werd hij gouverneur van Pannonië, dat toentertijd te lijden had onder invallen van vijandelijke stammen. In 108 was hij consul. Toen Trajanus in 113/114 zijn veldtocht tegen de Parthen begon, vergezelde Hadrianus hem, waarbij hij een sleutelpositie innam. Na de oorlog tegen de Parthen, in 117, werd hij legatus Augusti pro praetore van Syria. Het was in deze tijd dat Trajanus overleed. Opvolger van Trajanus Waarschijnlijk heeft Plotina, toen in 117 keizer Trajanus overleed, de sterfbed-adoptie van Hadrianus door Trajanus vervalst en zo een opvolging van Hadrianus geforceerd. Ofschoon velen twijfelden aan de rechtmatigheid van de adoptie, vocht niemand die aan. Wel liet de keizer in spe verklaarde vijanden als Celsus, Palma, Nigrinus en Lucius Quietus kort na elkaar vermoorden, wat de Senaat tegen hem innam. De nieuwe keizer kreeg onmiddellijk te maken met de nasleep van de Kitosoorlog, een Joodse opstand die op zijn hoogtepunt een groot deel van het oosten van het rijk besloeg. Kort na de opvolging trok Hadrianus de Romeinse garnizoenen terug uit Armenia, Syria en Mesopotamië. Niet uit vredelievendheid, maar vanwege de uit de hand lopende kosten die de voortdurende oorlogen aan de bedreigde grenzen van het immense rijk met zich meebrachten en de moeite die het soms kostte eenvoudig het gezag in het rijk zelf te handhaven. Wetgever: het Edictum Perpetuum In Europa bereikte de romanisering haar hoogtepunt. Keizer Hadrianus trok veel macht naar zich toe ten koste van de senaat en benoemde een uitgebreide persoonlijke ambtelijke staf. Lastposten liet hij ombrengen. Hij streefde naar wetgeving die zou gelden voor het hele Romeinse imperium en gaf de briljante jurist Publius Salvius Julianus in 130 opdracht om de praetoriaanse edicten samen te vatten tot een wetboek: het edictum perpetuum. Politieke beslissingen van een reizende keizer-inspecteur Hadrianus koos voor interne versterking en consolidering in plaats van de uitbreiding van het Romeinse Rijk en door uitsluiting van grenslanden als Bulgarije en terugtrekking van het leger uit gebieden waar geen eer meer was te halen. Hij verbeterde de bestaande infrastructuur en schonk fiscale amnestie aan wetovertreders. Intern gemor van het volk drukte hij de kop in en hij bedaarde de gemoederen door minder sestertieën uit de zakken van de burgers te halen of met andere woorden met belastingsvermindering. De keizer reisde voortdurend rond als projectleider-inspecteur en militair om zijn veldheren te controleren. Hij stichtte onderweg vele steden, onder meer in Thracië Hadrianapolis (Adrianopel, de huidige Turkse grensplaats Edirne) en liet er opmerkelijke openbare gebouwen aanleggen zoals thermen. In Nederland was Hadrianus in 121 of 122 en stichtte Forum Hadriani op de plaats van het huidige Voorburg, dat als markstad bloeide tot in de derde eeuw. In Jeruzalem stichtte hij een nieuwe Romeinse kolonie, waarbij hij religieus verzet van de joden onder leiding van Bar Kochba met grof geweld liet neerslaan. Daarvoor werden gepaard gaande met grote eigen verliezen wel twaalf legioenen ingezet. De keizer verbood ook de besnijdenis van joodse mannen, dat voor hem als een barbaars en wreed gebruik doorging. Vele joden kwamen door toedoen van Rome om in de woestijn of trokken weg, waarmee de joodse diaspora een nieuwe fase inging. Architect In 125 liet Hadrianus het Pantheon geheel herbouwen. In Tibur (Tivoli) liet hij tussen 126 en 134 zijn lusthof Villa Hadriana bouwen. Verdedigingslinies Sinds de begintijd van het Romeinse Rijk hebben de keizers de veroverde gebieden afgegrendeld met verdedigingslinies tegen barbaren. Op de meest bedreigde punten waren al limes, versterkte grenzen, aangelegd: in Noord-Afrika, Syrië, Roemenië/Hongarije (Dacië), Duitsland, Nederland en Engeland - in de huidige benamingen. Voor Germania hadden de Romeinen sinds de dag in het Teutoburgerwoud in het jaar 9 weinig belangstelling meer. In 83 begon de afgrendeling met limes tussen de natuurlijke verdedigingslinies Rijn en Donau, van Rheinbrohl ten zuiden van Keulen naar de buurt van Regensburg, 550 kilometer lang en voorzien van minstens duizend wachttorens en honderden forten. De muren in Brittannië moesten nog worden gebouwd; daar werd nog te hard teruggevochten. tegen Germanen In Germania liet Hadrianus de limes versterken in 122 na Christus. Zijn opvolger Antoninus Pius zou de limes in 160 nog wat uitbreiden in oostelijke richting. tegen Picten en Scoten: Hadrianuswal In 122 gaf Hadrianus het startsein voor de aanleg van de Vallum Hadriani, de Hadrianuswal of Pictenmuur in het noorden van Britannia tegen de aanvallen van de Picten en Scoten (Schotten). Deze Hadrianuswal is circa 117 kilometer lang en loopt van het plaatsje Tynemouth, aan de monding van de Tyne dus, via Newcastle naar Solway Firth bij Carlisle aan de westkust. Deze limes in Caledonia bestonden uit drie verdedigingslinies: een stenen muur met een gracht ervoor, een wal met eveneens een gracht ervoor en zeventien castella, forten en wachttorens. De resten van een groot Romeins gebouw bij Vindolanda die archeologen recent hebben ontdekt, zouden deel geweest zijn van het persoonlijke hoofdkwartier van Hadrianus. Cultuur en muntslag In de periode van Hadrianus en zijn opvolgers bereikt de portretkunst op Romeinse munten een hoogtepunt. Tijdens de Julisch-Claudische dynastie en Vespasianus werd de keizer vergoddelijkt, en het portret een ideaalbeeld. Na Trajanus vangt een realistische stijlperiode aan. Mogelijk waren de interesse van Hadrianus voor Griekenland en zijn vele reizen de aanleiding daartoe. ], in Antalya, Turkije werd te zijner ere gebouwd. Hadrianus bezocht de stad in 130]] Persoonlijk leven Reeds gedurende zijn opleiding als jongeman in Rome, had Hadrianus een grote bewondering voor de Griekse cultuur. Daarom liet hij naar Griekse gewoonte zijn baard staan, waarmee hij brak met de Romeinse mode van eeuwen. Op zijn reizen vergezelde zijn geliefde Antinous hem: een Griekse jongen van buitengewone schoonheid, die hij na zijn dood zelfs tot god verklaarde. Hadrianus is door latere schrijvers vaak verguisd voor zijn relatie met Antinous. Zijn huwelijk met Vibia Sabina was slecht. Dit leidde tot een affaire waardoor de geschiedschrijver Suetonius van het hof verwijderd werd. Opvolging Zijn huwelijk bleef kinderloos. In 136 adopteerde hij Lucius Ceionus Commodus als zijn zoon en opvolger - niet te verwarren met de latere keizer Commodus, zoon van Marcus Aurelius. Deze kreeg daarmee de naam Lucius Aelius Caesar. Hij leed aan tuberculose en overleed rond nieuwjaar 138. In 137 sloeg Hadrianus een samenzwering tegen hem neer van zijn aangetrouwde familielid Servianus en diens kleinzoon Fuscus. Met Commodus had Hadrianus waarschijnlijk de opvolging in twee generaties willen veiligstellen, want een dochter van Commodus was verloofd met een vijftienjarige gunsteling, Marcus Annius Verus, de latere Marcus Aurelius. Toen Commodus overleden was, adopteerde Hadrianus de gewaardeerde senator Antoninus in diens plaats, en vroeg hem op zijn beurt om de zoon van Commodus en Marcus Annius Verus te adopteren. Deze laatsten kregen de namen Lucius Aurelius Commodus en Marcus Aurelius Verus. Zo zorgde Hadrianus voor zijn opvolging door twee "goede" keizers, Antoninus Pius en na hem Marcus Aurelius. Overlijden Hadrianus stierf in zijn villa te Baiae en werd eerst in Puteoli begraven, maar later in de Tuinen van Domitia bij zijn onvoltooide mausoleum . Na voltooiing van zijn grafmonument de Engelenburcht (Castel Sant'Angelo) in Rome, werd hij door zijn opvolger Antoninus Pius gecremeerd en bijgezet met de as van zijn vrouw Vibia Sabina en zijn adoptief-zoon Lucius Aelius. In 139 keurde de Senaat op initiatief van Antoninus Pius, Hadrianus' opname onder de goden goed. Dit overigens zeer met tegenzin van de Senaat waarvan Hadrianus de macht had beknot. Hadrianus' decreten draaide men meteen terug en er werd als vanouds weer uit Rome bestuurd volgens het principe Roma imperat. In 145 kreeg Hadrianus zijn tempel op het Campus Martius (Marsveld) in Rome waarvan nog steeds zuilen staan. Gedicht Animula vagula blandula De Historia Augusta 25,5 schrijft aan de stervende Hadrianus dit gedicht toe, dat door zijn kwaliteit authentiek lijkt. Weinig korte gedichten hebben tot zo veel discussie geleid: animula vagula blandula, hospes comesque corporis, quo nunc abibis? in loca pallidula rigida nudula (nubila?) -'' ''nec ut soles dabis iocos. Vertaling: Zieltje, zwervertje, charmeurtje, gast en makker van het lichaam, waar ga je nu naar toe? Naar donkere, kille en mistige plaatsen en je grapjes zul je niet meer maken. (zie Birley) Een meer vrije vertaling klinkt als volgt: "Dierbaar teer en zwevend zieltje, metgezel van mijn lichaam, dat je gastheer was, je zult straks dalen naar die bleke, harde en kale oorden en afstand moeten doen van al je speelsheid van weleer". Vernoemd naar Hadrianus * de voornaam Adriaan, Adri, Ad, Aad is afgeleid van Hadrianus * Forum Hadriani, op de plaats van het huidige Voorburg Verder lezen Birley, Anthony R. Hadrian the restless emperor, Routledge, London, 1997 (biografie) Externe links Primaire bronnen * [http://penelope.uchicago.edu/Thayer/E/Roman/Texts/Cassius_Dio/home.html Cassius Dio, Geschiedenis van Rome] (Engelse vertaling op LacusCurtius) *Latijnse biografie van Hadrianus uit de [http://www.livius.org/hi-hn/ha/hist_aug.html Historia Augusta], met een een Engelse vertaling Secundaire bronnen *[http://www.roman-emperors.org/hadrian.htm , artikel Hadrian (A.D. 117-138), in DIR (2000).] *Webstek gewijd aan Hardianus' geliefde [[Antinous]] *Bar Kochba Artikel over de grote Joodse opstand ten tijde van Hadrianus *Foto's Italiaanse site met foto's van de Engelenburcht Roman *Marguerite Yourcenar, Mémoires d'Hadrien (1951, Hadrianus' gedenkschriften) is een gefantaseerde autobiografie van Hadrianus, in de vorm van een reeks brieven aan zijn adoptief-kleinzoon Marcus, een van zijn opvolgers (de latere keizer Marcus Aurelius) * Paul Claes, Psyche (roman), (2006), Hadrianus' Egyptische reis wordt beschreven met veel aandacht voor zijn gemoedstoestand. De keizer denkt na over de dood en het naderende einde van zijn relatie met Antinous. Beelden en iconografie van de keizer In de 19e eeuw viste men in de Londense Theems een gaaf beeld van de keizer op. Opgravingen in het Turkse Sagalassos in 2007 onder leiding van professor Marc Waelkens met een team van de KULeuven. brachten een enorm standbeeld en een keizerskop van Hadrianus aan het licht. De mooiste beeldencollectie staat opgesteld in het British Museum te Londen. Het museum bezit ook een papyrussnipper van een grotendeels verloren autobiografie van de keizer. Tentoonstelling Tot 26 oktober 2008 loopt er in het British Museum een opmerkelijke tentoonstelling met beelden en artefacten over keizer Hadrianus. Externe links * British Museum Londen: Bronzen kop van Hadrianus * Historia Augusta: Life of Hadrian * Hadrian, in: De Imperatoribus Romanis, An Online Encyclopedia of Roman Emperors * Munten van Hadrianus * Panorama van de Piazza di Pietra met wand van Tempel van Hadrianus, Rome Quicktime VR * Catholic Encyclopedia artikel * Bibliografie Categorie:Gens Aelia Hadrianus categorie:Personen